


More Than there are Stars in the Sky...

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 28: Ebony, F/M, Shidge month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shiro is rather in awe of his new daughter. And his wife.





	More Than there are Stars in the Sky...

Shiro stared down in awe of the tiny creature in the bassinet, stretching and yawning.

He gently brushed his fingers over the baby’s hair—light, feathery brown hair like her mother’s, but yet with some places that were small pieces of his own ebony hair, as if their daughter decided to go through a teenage rebellion phase and dyed her hair while still in the womb. 

He still couldn’t believe she was real. She was so tiny and fragile. She was part him and part Pidge and all around perfect.

He glanced up at Pidge, taking a well-earned nap on the hospital bed, absolutely exhausted. Words could not express how proud he was of her, how much he admired her, how strong she was. She brought his daughter into the world, brought the twins into the world before that, and even saved the entire universe before that. He was frequently amazed and in awe of how tiny Pidge was, so the fact that her tiny body was able to produce even tinier things…

Yes, Pidge as amazing.

He glanced down at his daughter, whose eyes were blinking open slowly. She looked up at her father with milky, still-sleepy eyes, and she let out another yawn. She wasn’t hungry again yet, nor did her diaper need changing. She just woke up on her own. A “systems check” was what Colleen called it.

“Hey there,” Shiro whispered. “Hey, sweetheart…How are you liking the outside world so far?”

The little girl only blinked at him.

Shiro smiled, having an idea. He took off his shirt, then carefully undid the onesie that the baby was wearing. Once she was undressed—save for her diaper—he carefully scooped her up, holding her against his chest. He sat down on the couch, leaning back as the newborn snuggled in, lapping up the skin-to-skin contact. Shiro loved doing this when the twins were brand-new, getting the benefit of holding his baby close while knowing that the baby was also benefiting

Within moments, she was sound asleep again.

Shiro hummed softly under his breath, staring down at his daughter in wonder. When he happened to glance up, it was to see a pair of golden brown eyes watching him, a smile across Pidge’s face.

“Have a nice nap?” He asked.

“I did,” Pidge said. “But I liked waking up to see the love of my life cuddling our new child. While shirtless. I mean, come on, the romance novel industry is seriously missing an opportunity here. There is nothing more attractive than this right here.”

Shiro grinned. “Funny. I’m thinking the same thing looking at you.”

Pidge’s response was to roll her eyes. “The new baby smell is addling your brain, babe. I haven’t made it to a mirror in twenty-four hours, but I’m pretty sure I look like what happens when several natural disasters strike one person at once.”

“I mean it. You’re beautiful, and so amazing. You made an entire tiny human.”

“You were a major contributor to starting that process.”

“Yeah, but I definitely didn’t carry that tiny human as it grew and finish the process by pushing it out of very sensitive portions of my anatomy over a timespan of several hours.” Shiro argued. “I love you so much, Katie. More than there are words in a dictionary and stars in the sky. You will always be beautiful to me, and I will always love you.”

Pidge’s eyes became slightly watery and she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I love you too, you big sappy dork,” She said, sniffling slightly. “Stupid hormones…”

Pidge was quiet for a moment, drying her eyes, then she said, “We still need to name her.”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Shiro agreed. “I think ‘Baby Holt-Shirogane’ is quite a mouthful for a kid. Long one to write out come first grade.”

Pidge scoffed at that, a grin across her face. Then a look crossed her face, a familiar look to Shiro as she said, “More than there are stars in the sky…”

“That’s an even longer name. Unless is there a name that has that exact meaning?”

“No, but, how about Skylar? It’d go with Hoshi and Hikaru’s names, for one.”

“Star, light and sky. I think it’s perfect.” And even if he didn’t, well, again, he wasn’t the one who spent hours pushing this tiny human out of very sensitive anatomy; he was well aware that he could give input, but Pidge had the final word.

Still, Shiro looked down at his daughter and said, “Hello, Skylar. Pleased to meet you. I’m your daddy.”


End file.
